


The Sun Was Always Beside Me

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slight angst because Tsukki was being silly, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: When someone is born, they have two marks on their bodies. One is their birthmark, the only thing special about them being that some are strange shapes. The second mark is their soulmate mark.Kei doesn't think he'll have a platonic soulmate, much less a romantic one. But marks don't lie.





	The Sun Was Always Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Haikyuu Secret Santa!! The person I got was: https://kyuuketsuh.tumblr.com/and I chose the ship Tsukkihina!! I decided to go with a soulmate au and I hope you enjoy it!! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!

When someone is born, they have two marks on their bodies. One is their birthmark, the only thing special about them being that some are strange shapes. The second mark is their soulmate mark. Most soulmate marks are romantic, though plenty are marks for platonic soulmates.

The older Kei got, the more assumed his mark would be for a platonic soulmate, due to his inability to make plentiful abundances of friends; he couldn't picture someone falling in love with him due to his personality. He wasn't the bright and happy kid he used to be (although even at that age he had trouble making friends). Not long after Yamaguchi became his best friend, they compared soulmate marks. While Kei’s mark was a glowing crescent moon with tiny stars speckled around, Yamaguchi’s was the left half of navy heart with red hairline cracks.

The freckled boy burst into tears, afraid he’d never have a soulmate. Kei bluntly said, “That just means your soulmate will complete your heart. You wouldn’t have a mark if you didn’t have a soulmate. Now shut up, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi instantly stopped crying and while Kei may have been harsh, he always remembered to use rounded language to stop Yamaguchi from crying.

After that incident and feeling better about his chances, Yamaguchi liked to discuss the possibilities of who their soulmates could be, but Kei secretly though no one would want to be his soulmate. As they got older and Kei would receive confessions from stuttering girls with blushing faces and soulmate marks obviously covered by makeup and fabric, he still thought that. I’m doing them a favor by rejecting them, he tells himself, but his heart still aches. He takes inspiration from the girls and in early middle school starts covering his own soulmate mark, in the crook of his elbow, with foundation, whenever he knows clothing won't cover it.

Kei glances at Hinata. He doesn’t understand him. Not just about volleyball, though that’s a part of it, but how someone could have such a bundle of energy. He’s always trying to do something, whether it’s volleyball related or challenging Kageyama to a race down the hill.

He shrugs it off, lifting his bag over his shoulder. Doesn’t matter. He’s curious as to why he keeps thinking about it so much.

Yamaguchi waves at him, calling him over. “Tsukki, come walk with us! Daichi-san is getting us meat buns.”

“Again?” Kei asks, heading over to his best friends and the calmer second years, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita. Yamaguchi got closer with them as of late and if he was comfortable hanging out with them, Kei figured they must be good company. “Didn’t he buy us some last night? Usually it’s more spread out.”

“He’s getting nostalgic,” Ennoshita guesses, giving a kind smile. “Soon the third years will be gone.”

Kei considers this before pushing away the thought. Even though he’s just recently gotten hooked onto volleyball, after the match against Shiratorizawa, part of his newfound love of the game came from his team. All of the third years, including Kiyoko, will be missed, even by Kei. He doesn’t want to admit it though nor face change so soon. Or ever. He has a thing about change; he doesn’t like it sprung up on him.

They move on from the topic, chatting about various topics such as “Ennoshita-san, are you prepared to have rowdy first years like Hinata and Kageyama again?” and the future captain laughing. Kei notices he never answers the question and while he knows the wing spiker is capable, he’s certain Ennoshita is hoping for a somewhat quieter team. Ironic because he’s soulmates with one of the louder team members, their libero Noya.

Apparently, the realization was immediate, Noya’s soulmate mark on his forearm, a shiny key, open for anyone to see. Kinoshita and Narita, already friends from Ennoshita’s previous middle school, not so subtly nudged Ennoshita, clad with a lock for a soulmate mark, over to him on the first day of practice. When the two each spotted the other’s marks, a small flash occurred and suddenly they each had an open lock and key sitting beside it. Tanaka told Kei that here was lots of shouting and none of the first years could concentrate for the rest of practice, so the captain ended up sending everyone home and insisted they concentrate the next day.

From Asahi’s account, it was quite similar to Daichi and Suga’s story. They met on the first day of practice where their fallen feather marks suddenly changed into a victorious, flying crow on each of their wrists, although the three senpai were much calmer and didn’t cause practice to be postponed.

Relief floods through Kei’s veins when he thinks about how likely it is for everyone on the team to have discovered their soulmate if the soulmate was already on the team. Over the span of three years and sharing a locker room to change, everyone would’ve seen each other’s marks (right?). That means no future excitement to look out for on a random day of practice. He hoped so, anyway.

Kei wouldn’t mind having a quieter team, but regardless he’d be teasing the volleyball idiots. Kageyama may be a handful, but Hinata is more so. He’s a human Red Bull, Kei decides and internally chuckles at the image.

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi!” Hinata races over to them, holding out a paper bag. “Bakayama was trying to eat the meat buns, but I saved you guys some!”

“You nearly ate it before I reminded you!” Tanaka yells through an open mouth, showing a half-chewed meat bun. Kei resists the urge to shudder at the gross sight.

“Close your mouth,” Ennoshita sighs, heading over to the third years with the other two second years. Noya and Tanaka flounder after them, the former leaping onto his soulmate's back.

Hinata waves the bag in front of Kei, grabbing his attention again. “You may be short, but I can see you just fine,” he says, plucking the bag out of his hands.

“I don’t know how you can see me fine if you need to wear those glasses!” Hinata huffs.

Kei pauses. “Touché,” he replies, snorting. The joke isn’t good, but it's somewhat funny coming from the wannabe ace.

He stuffs one into his mouth, his growling stomach happily accepting the food. When he glances up, Hinata and Yamaguchi’s confused faces peer over at him.

“May I help you?” Kei asks.

Hinata shakes his head and Kei could’ve sworn his cheeks were pink. He runs off to Kageyama, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Yamaguchi curls his mouth in a perplexed line before a light bulb goes off. He gives a small smile.

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Kei asks, annoyed. He doesn’t like secrets. Especially from people he’s close to.

“Nothing, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cheekily answers, stuffing his hand in the bag and grabbing the last meat bun.

Kei eyes Yamaguchi suspiciously one last time before shaking his head. It’s probably nothing important, he decides, and finishes his meat bun. It’s rather nice Hinata thought of them. They didn’t get along when they first were on the team, but maybe now they could be considered more than teammates.

The thought made him happy and sad at the same time.

Damn those inconvenient emotions.

~~

With December approaching, it means final exams are creeping up as well. Kei is once more roped into helping the idiots study, but for some reason he doesn’t mind so much. Maybe it’s because Hinata and Kageyama seem to be improving their grades and actually take it seriously.

A few weeks pass since they first began studying again. They’re getting ready for yet another practice. Kei hasn’t suspected anything out of the ordinary from the most recent practices, constant begging for blocks from the rowdies while he distracts them and heads towards the quiet second years.

(He’s noticed Hinata’s excitement is rather… not so annoying as of late. Though his disappointed face is. Maybe he’ll block just once or twice of his own choosing. Only to get rid of that sad puppy expression).

Kei enters the changing room a few seconds after Yamaguchi. He sets his headphones in his book bag before removing the bag from his shoulder. In the corner near the lockers, Hinata and Kageyama sit across from each other, workbooks splayed over their laps.

Kageyama looks up. “Yamaguchi?” he asks, eyebrows furrowed together in focus. “Can you help me with this problem?”

Yamaguchi glances over his shoulder, already unbuttoning his uniform shirt. “Sure, what is it?”

“You could ask Hinata,” Kei points out.

“Like that idiot knows how to solve it,” Kageyama scoffs.

“Hey!” Hinata complains, lips pursed in an adorable pout. (Wait, what?)

"Hinata has been improving well," Kei says. He blinks. Did he just compliment Hinata verbally? He usually just does it in his head.

"Ha!" Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama, who raises his eyebrows and stands up, rolling his workbook to keep his place. “It’s one of these dumb shape problems," he begins, heading over to Yamaguchi's side.

“You mean geometry?” Yamaguchi chuckles, slipping off his button-up and undershirt swiftly. While he’s topless, his soulmate mark on his bicep is clearly shown. Kei’s seen it enough for it to be embedded in his head, it’s nothing new. The other two first boys hadn’t seen it before, though.

Hinata pays no heed to it, continuing to focus on his math homework. Kageyama stares for a minute, pondering and going over commentary in his head. “Your mark,” is all he says, continuing to pierce his eyes at the sight.

Yamaguchi, put off by this sudden silence, freaks out.

“What? It’s just my mark! It doesn’t mean that I won’t have a soulmate, I-I’d not have a mark if that were true.” He shoots a frantic look to Kei. “Right Tsukki?”

“Yes Yamaguchi,” Kei answers, leaving out any malice due to Yamaguchi’s anxiety. He’s aware his best friend is sensitive about other people seeing his mark without Yamaguchi explaining it first.

“You have a soulmate,” Kageyama answers before unzipping his pants. Yamaguchi squawks.

“Someone’s forward,” Kei quips, folding his own button-up and tucking it in his bag. “Get a room.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi hisses.

“Kageyama, what are you doing?” Hinata calls from the corner, looking up from his homework. “You can’t change in the middle of asking a homework question!”

Kageyama pays no heed because he’s tugging down his pants and underwear slightly, just enough to reveal his left hip. The right half of navy heart covered with red hairline cracks is stark against Kageyama’s pale hip.

A second after Kageyama shows his mark does both of their heart halves change. Instead of half a cracked and broken heart, it evolves into a beautifully glowing red heart, no cracks or chips. A complete heart.

Yamaguchi’s practice shirt falls from his suddenly limp hands. “Did our marks just change?” he squeaks, his tone turning high-pitched as his face flushes.

“Yes,” Kageyama replies, not moving. “I think you’re my soulmate then. No marks change if the people aren’t soulmates. It’s no mistake.”

Yamaguchi’s face is still bright red. “You’re actually my soulmate?” he whispers in shock.

Kageyama decides he may as well shred his pants and tug on his gym shorts. “Yeah,” he says. “We should practice together. We can talk while we practice. Besides, soulmates should be synced up like a team.”

He unbuttons his shirt and throws on his Karasuno team T-shirt. “Your shirt is still on the ground,” he points out.

Still awestruck, Yamaguchi slowly bends down to pick up the shirt. “Yeah,” he says, wide-eyed. “Sure.”

Kageyama waits for Yamaguchi to finish changing before offering his hand. Yamaguchi hesitatingly takes it.

“I feel silly for not knowing my soulmate was someone I knew for months,” Yamaguchi mumbles, using his free hand to pick up his water bottle.

Kageyama smiles. Not a creepy ass smile, Kei observes from the side where he’s changing, totally not eavesdropping, but a true smile. “Doesn’t matter now, I guess. Can’t change the past, so just accept it and move back to the present and welcome the future.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen even more as they exit the gym room.

Hinata and Kei exchange incredulous looks.

“Was that Kageyama?!” Hinata screeches, dropping his homework. “Like, he’s never smooth! Or romantic! Where did that come from?!”

Kei doesn’t like to say he’s at a loss for words, but he is in this moment. “I’m not sure,” he mulls, another thing he doesn’t like to admit.

Hinata grumbles as he puts up his homework and changes for practice. “I can’t believe Kageyama found his soulmate before I did.”

“Find his soulmate, you mean?” Kei jokes.

“No, I meant mine,” Hinata says, joke flying over his head before realization hit him. “Wait, you can make jokes not at people’s expense?”

“It’s not as fun, but I suppose so,” Kei shrugs. It’s Hinata’s turn to go all wide-eyed. Muttering something about how he needs to fill up his water bottle before practice, he races out of the room.

Kei wonders if he said something wrong, then wonders why he cares. He’s starting to notice he’s questioning lots of things involving Hinata. Kei considers himself to be an observant person, but he pushes aside these reflections. He doesn’t want to face them yet.

It’s a week later when Yamaguchi approaches Kei with a trying-to-hard-to-look-innocent expression and twitchy smile.

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Kei immediately asks.

“Tobio-kun came up with an idea.”

Kei resists the urge to scoff. It’s his best friend’s soulmate, Yamaguchi can call him whatever he wants. Kei just wants to hear him call Kageyama that when he’s in the room so he can make fun of his presumably red face.

“About volleyball? Let me guess, extra practice?” Kei says, adjusting his headphones from around his neck.

“No,” Yamaguchi puffs. “He doesn’t want you or Hinata to feel left out because we’re hanging out so much.”

“I don’t feel left out,” Kei lies. He knows how important soulmates are to Yamaguchi and no way will he admit that he wishes Yamaguchi didn’t spend so much time with Kageyama. It’s just an adjustment, that’s all. He’ll get used to it.

“Anyway,” Yamaguchi continues. “Tobio-kun wanted to see if you and Hinata would like to join us this weekend. We’re going Christmas-shopping and figured this would be a fun time to all hang out!”

Kei pauses his footsteps. “Like a double-date?” he inquires. Double dates have never sounded like a good idea to him, even if he wasn’t one of the people on said date.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi wrinkles his forehead. “More like four friends hanging out and two of them are dating. But don’t worry, we won’t act all coupley.”

“Feel free to,” Kei says. “It’s more information I get to tease Kageyama with.”

Yamaguchi playfully pushes Kei. “I’m serious, don’t worry.” He looks Kei in the eyes, his own shining hopefully. “Is that a yes?”

Damn Yamaguchi’s puppy eyes. “Yes,” Kei finally answers. “I’ll go but don’t expect me to stay in the cold for long.”

Yamaguchi grins and instantly it’s worth it to see his best friend happy.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata waves eagerly from the library table he’s claimed, the surface covered with workbooks and pencils. “I’ve figured out why I couldn’t solve that one math problem! It wasn’t the right formula!”

 _I could’ve told you that,_ Kei thinks but what he actually says is, “Good job.”

Hinata beams, brighter than the sun. He flips to the next page as Kei pulls out a chair and joins him. Ever since the latest soulmate discovery, Kei and Hinata studied together more often. They both agreed they could do without the awkward flirting and shy affectionate smiles. He stops dreading tutoring sessions, but rather looks forward to him.

With Yamaguchi’s new soulmate and the startling discovery of Kei actually enjoying Hinata’s company, this is a complicated time for him.

The day before the totally-not-double date with Yamaguchi and Kageyama and the day of his final exam- literature, his least favorite subject-Kei forces himself to accept the fact he likes Hinata Shouyou.

The quicker he accepts it, the quicker he can move on from his crush and soon enough it will be a distant memory that will cross his mind at 3:47 a.m. when he's trying to sleep but can't and naturally he has a text that morning.

Except when he thinks it over, _I have a crush on Hinata Shouyou,_ instead of the dulling emotions slowly starting, his heart beats faster.

The last practice before break, Kei plans to rush home and not even bothering to see if Daichi will buy the team meat buns. When he thinks about it, he knows Daichi will buy meat buns because it's December 22nd, Kageyama's birthday (How could I forgot when I even wrapped his present this morning?). And he also knows if he stays around, he'll see Hinata more since Yamaguchi and Kageyama will evidently head off on their own, leaving the two of them, and if he stayed around Hinata much longer, he's afraid he'd blurt out something stupid like, "Your hair smells like oranges" or "Your jumping was good at practice" or "Dammit, I really want to kiss you."

Kei reaches into his backpack, returning with a gloved hand holding a birthday dinosaur wrapped box. "Happy birthday Kageyama," he says, handing the present to the birthday boy. He almost adds, "I hope you'll like it" for niceties but considering it's a water bottle made to look like a milk cartoon, he knows Kageyama will like it, so he'll save his breath.

Kageyama blinks. "You got me a gift?"

"Yeah," Kei says. "Is that surprising?"

"Tsukishima does have a heart!" Tanaka coos. Kei shoots him a glare.

"Tanaka, shut up," Ennoshita says. "Guess we know who won't get a gift from Tsukishima on his birthday."

"HEY!"

Kei rolls his eyes as he pivots back to Kageyama. "Anyway, take it or leave it."

"...Thank you." Kageyama actually smiles (An actual smile? Is Kei not the only one changing around here?). "Thanks, Tsukishima."

Kei nods, not wanting to turn this moment into something sappy.

And there goes Yamaguchi with the sappy eyes. "Aww Tsukki, you're so nice!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi only smiles brighter.

"Well, I have to head home early," Kei manages as behind his back, he hears Hinata and Noya running towards the team, both screeching loudly about their superior birthday gifts.

Kei slides on his headphones, offering a half-hearted wave. Music starts to slither from the ear buds as he walks past his senpai, nodding at them to respond to their smiles. He ignores Yamaguchi's concerned calling and, a moment later, texts, only replying to his messages with a simple, "I'm fine, just have to head home early" before blasting on music as he walks home. The chilly air cools his flushing cheeks but does nothing to limit the redness. At least he can blame his face on the weather.

Bolting straight to his room and locking it for good measure (he doesn't need his family barging in as he tries not to daydream about his crush), Kei plops on top of his bed.

It doesn't matter that he has a crush on Hinata. Kei is certain the energetic male has a vibrant soulmate just waiting for him, someone who matches his spirit and drive. Kei would be all wrong for Hinata. Hell, his soulmate mark is a moon- the total opposite of Hinata's personality. It's destiny for them not to be soulmates. He hopes this would make it easier to move on from him, but all it does is makes his heart sink.

He doesn't speak much at dinner, blaming it on exhaustion from exams and practice. Luckily his parents buy it and he trudges upstairs once he's finished washing the dishes, his daily chore. Kei tries to distract himself by logging on Netflix turning on his favorite dinosaur documentary but once one episode is finished, his mouse roams over to the romance section. And if he watches sappy rom-coms for the rest of the night while his heart slowly aches, no one needs to know.

Before he goes to sleep, he checks his phone.

FROM: Yamaguchi

Title: Still on?

Are you still joining us tomorrow? We're meeting at 11:30, going to get lunch together.

It'll be fun, I promise!

Kei bites his lips, pondering over the message.

TO: Yamaguchi

Title: Yeah

As long as we go somewhere that has strawberry shortcake.

~~

The entire walk to the shopping center Kei tells himself how bad of an idea this is and he should turn around before it's too late. Indeed it's too late because just when he seriously considers going home, he spots Yamaguchi waving with one mitten-covered hand, the other holding hands with Kageyama.

"Where's Hinata?" Kei blurts out before clearing his throat. "Of course he's the last one here," he adds, trying to cover his eagerness.

Yamaguchi laughs, leaning into Kageyama's side. "He texted saying he'd be a little late, he had to help his mother with something. He'll meet us at the cafe."

Kei frowns. "We don't want to eat without him."

"We're not," Yamaguchi says, smiling as though he knows a secret Kei doesn't. "We'll go ahead and get a table before it gets busy."

Kei doesn't like that knowing look on Yamaguchi when he's not in the know. He pushes it out of his mind as he trails behind the happy couple. At least they've upped their flirting game, more bearable to listen to.

Soon enough they arrive at the cafe, decked out in holiday decorations and packed with people.

"Do you think we'll have to wait?" Yamaguchi asks, eyeing all the crowded tables. He sidesteps to avoid bumping into a couple leaving. 

"No," Kageyama says confidently. "I made a reservation to be certain we got to eat here."

Yamaguchi's face lights up like the Christmas lights surrounding them. "You did?"

Kageyama swiftly looks away and Kei realizes he's blushing. "Yeah. I know it's your favorite cafe so I wanted to make sure we got the chance to eat here today."

Yamaguchi grins, showing off his teeth. "Tobio-kun, you're so sweet." He leans in and kisses Kageyama on the cheek. Kageyama turns even redder than the hostess's Santa hat. "Did I hear you say you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Kageyama says and relays the name it's under. The hostess checks the reservation off the list, gathers menus and shows them to their table, a booth with smooth, red seats.

"You even got us a booth!" Yamaguchi happily comments. "They're so much better than regular tables."

Kageyama coughs. "Must be random."

"It's not because he texted me days ago and asked me which you preferred," Kei pipes up. Kageyama shoots him a glare but is distracted by Yamaguchi tugging his sleeve, pulling him into one side of the booth. Kei takes the other and realizes Hinata will be sitting next to him. Fuck.

Despite his brain telling him not to stay so close to Hinata, Kei lies to himself and says the reason he keeps checking the door is due to the bell overhead, not because he's hoping to see a fiery head of hair.

"Make sure not to fill up on just strawberry shortcake," Yamaguchi teases Kei. "Make sure to eat actual food and save room for later! There's this good stall by some of the stores that has amazing hot chocolate."

Kei grunts as he checks the door again. He got his hopes up, seeing a red-head, but it was just a short lady, not Hinata. He sinks against the faux leather booth, trying to hide his disappointment.

He swears he hears an "I told you!" from Yamaguchi to Kageyama, but when he turns back around to face them, they each have perfect pokerfaces.

The waitress comes back and they place their drink orders (it's no surprise that Kageyama gets milk).

"Should we order Hinata water?" Yamaguchi asks after they list their preferred drinks.

"Hot chocolate," Kei corrects. "He likes that."

Kageyama gives Kei a curious look.

"What?" Kei demands.

"Nothing." Kageyama returns his attention to Yamaguchi.

Right as the waitress arrives with their drinks, the bell above the door rings, indicting a new arrival.

"I'm here!" Hinata loudly proclaims, eyes scanning over the restaurant to find his friends.

Yamaguchi waves. "Over here!"

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Kageyama complains, scowl across his face clear as day. "Don't get us kicked out. You're not dragging us down with you."

"Aww, Kageyama doesn't want to look bad in front of Yamaguchi," Kei smirks, ignoring how fast his heartbeat becomes as Hinata bounces over to the table and slides in right beside him. When their legs graze against each other, Kei almost gasps. This is going to be hard.

"I'm not getting kicked out!" Hinata protests, removing his thick knit scarf from his neck and placing it in his lap.

"We ordered you hot chocolate," Yamaguchi says. "Is that okay?"

"Hot chocolate, my favorite winter drink!" Hinata cheers. "Thanks Yamaguchi!"

"It was actually Tsukki's idea." Yamaguchi winks slyly to Kei.

Hinata gently smiles and Kei downs half of his tea to distract himself from the sun. "Thanks Tsukishima! I knew all along you were a big softie!"

"Shut up," Kei grumbles.

"Tsukisoftie!" Yamaguchi almost spits out his beverage and Kageyama smirks across the table. Kei pointedly ignores both of them. "...I'm not soft."

"Keep telling yourself that!" Hinata cheerfully says, sipping his hot chocolate.

Despite of himself, he smiles.

Hours later, they've explored the shopping center, searching for Christmas presents for their loved ones as well as birthday gifts for three senpai: Daichi, Ennoshita, and Asahi.

"I still haven't found anything for Ennoshita-senpai," Yamaguchi complains, shifting his grip on his shopping bags. "I found stuff for Daichi-senpai and Asahi-senpai both in the first store yet nothing for Ennoshita-senpai."

"Get something related to a movie," Kei suggests. He got his director senpai a book about recipes from films that he overheard Ennoshita talk about a few weeks ago.

"Ennoshita-san loves movies!" Hinata positively says, taking a huge gulp of hot chocolate ("How many cups of hot chocolate have you had?" Kei asked. "Not enough!" was Hinata's answer).

"That's too simple!" Yamaguchi grouses.

"It's something you know he likes," Kei points out.

"Yeah..." Yamaguchi still isn't convinced. "I want something more personal!"

Kageyama tugs on Yamaguchi's hand, lacing their fingers together. "We could split on a camera bag," he shyly offers, using their linked hands to point at a store across the square. "The store right across is supposed to have nice camera supplies."

"Great idea!" Yamaguchi squeezes Kageyama's hand. "Hinata, Tsukki, are you okay splitting up for a moment?"

Hinata eagerly bobs his head in a nod. "Tsukishima and I can go to the shop next door!"

Kei glances at the store in mind. Seems nice enough, lots of winter accessories in the window. That lavender scarf would be a perfect gift for his mother.

"Sure," he agrees and Hinata holds up his hand. "What?"

"Grab my hand and we'll go!"

Kei resists sputtering. "What?"

"You heard me." Hinata waves his hand. "In case the crowds get bad, we won't get separated!"

"Even if we did, you would just have to look for the tall blond," Kei grumbles, taking Hinata's hand. "Actually you can't, because you're too short."

"Mean Tsukishima!" Hinata sticks his tongue out, huffing. He mutters under his breath as he leads Kei to the store, talking about how "You're just too tall" and "I can jump better than you."

Kei chuckles. "You're funny when you're irritated."

Hinata pauses and looks up at Kei then races to the store, dragging him along. "Slow down!" he calls out, too busy avoiding fellow customers to think about how Hinata overheard him.

Once inside the store, Hinata lets go of his hand and Kei misses the warmth Get out of here, he tells himself, but his body beats him. He walks over to the section Hinata is looking at. "See anything you like?"

Hinata gleefully holds out a scarf in a beautiful dark blue. "I'll get this for Daichi-san!" he announces, immediately grabbing another item. "He's gotta keep warm! Now what for Ennoshita-san and Asahi-san-"

"You didn't have anything for them yet?" Kei teases. "We went to five stores."

"I was getting stuff for my family!" Hinata defends. "I have lots of cousins and aunts and uncles and tons of others!" He raises the blue scarf. "Besides, I now have something for Daichi-san!"

"It's not yours until you pay for it."

"Shut up!" Hinata turns and continues looking. Kei chuckles and heads towards the store window. He finds the lavender scarf. After checking the length and testing its softness, he picks it up and lays it over his arm.

"Who's that for?" Hinata curiously inquires, eyeing the scarf.

"My mom," Kei answers.

"Aww, Tsukishima is being a nice son!"

"You just said you were shopping for your family!"

Hinata laughs as he continues his own roaming. Kei shakes his head, biting back a smile, and gets in line. When he's purchased the scarf (and got it gift-wrapped, because only the neatest for his mother), he peeks over Hinata's shoulder. "What are you looking at now?"

Hinata holds up a dark green/brown scarf. It's a loose knit scarf, intended to be worn without wrapping it around one's neck due to pockets on either end. One pocket has a key and the other has a lock. That gives away who Hinata is thinking of gifting it to. 

"Gwah! Tsukishima, this is perfect!" he shrieks. "Look at it!" He waves it in front of Kei's eyes despite him already standing beside him and thus having already examined the scarf.

"He'll love it," Kei agrees. "Nice one."

Hinata goes silent once more.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hinata answers too quickly. Going with a scarf theme, he finds a nice soft scarf in the colors of a sunset for Asahi. Satisfied with their purchases, the two head out of the store (Kei has to hold back another smile when Hinata offers his hand once more) and stick their heads inside the camera store. Yamaguchi and Kageyama are still looking at different camera bags.

"Let's wait outside," Hinata says. "I think it's about to start snowing!"

They manage to find an empty bench. Guess not many people are keen to sit outside in the cold weather when warm shops are open for browsing and giving out free heat.

"Hey Tsukishima?" Hinata asks after a moment of silence, spent by them gazing at roaming customers with arms full of bags.

"Yeah?" Kei asks, attention returning to Hinata (It always returns to Hinata these days).

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Instead of getting (adorably) annoyed, Hinata fiddles his fingers. "Can I see your mark?" He doesn't need to say soulmate to clarfiy his words.

"Why?"

Hinata slinks back. "It's fine if not! I-I just haven't seen yours before."

Kei sighs. Maybe it's for the best anyway. Show it and when nothing happens, it's confirmed and he'll move on. Perhaps he has to do it in order to start moving on from this meaningless crush. "It's because I cover it."

"Huh?"

"I cover it with foundation if my clothing doesn't," Kei explains. "I can show it to you if you want. I started covering it in middle school." It's easier that way.

"Is is covered with makeup now?"

Kei answers by slipping off his jacket and rolling up his sweater sleeve. A familiar sight greets him, a shimmery moon surrounded by specks of stars.

Hinata moves closer. "It's beautiful," he whispers. "Can I get a better look?"

Stomach fluttering, Kei holds his arm out closer so Hinata could gently take it. Hinata does, tracing his fingertips lightly over the mark. Kei should be shivering with his arm exposed to the cold air, snow lightly falling, but all he feels is warmth spreading over him, like the sun is literally beside him.

Except the sun actually is.

Hinata lets go of Kei's arm before unraveling his scarf.

"What are you doing?" Kei asks, watching as Hinata sets the scarf in his lap like he did at the restaurant, unzips his jacket, unbuttons his flannel. He's so surprised he doesn't even roll down his sleeve and slip back on his jacket. "If you want to change, I suggest in a fitting room-"

Hinata pushes aside the shirt fabric to reveal a glowing sun. Suddenly both their marks change, transforming into a mark of a moon entwined with a sun, stars glistening around them.

Kei stares at his mark, eyes wide in awe.

Hinata is speechless for once in his life.

"I hoped it was you!" the shorter male screeches when he comes out of his shock. "I wasn't sure because I didn't think your mark would be like that- but it's you!" He doesn't bother to fix his jacket and put back on his scarf, or even button up his shirt, as he lunges on top of Kei.

He doesn't know who starts crying first, him as he holds onto Hinata- no, Shouyou- as tightly as he can, or when Shouyou gives the purest, sweetest smile to grace the earth as he takes a photo of Kei's new mark.

All he knows is that they're a tangled mess, both trying not to cry, both failing not to cry, when Yamaguchi and Kageyama exit the shop.

"We found a great bag half off!" Yamaguchi announces before spotting the two's predicament. "Um, what?"

"The marks added up," Kageyama gathers. "About time."

"You can shut up Bakayama!" Shouyou shouts, holding onto Kei tightly.

"The sun was always beside me," Kei mumbles to himself as Shouyou happily tells the news officially. "He was always beside me."

 


End file.
